The invention relates to an open roof construction of the spoiler roof type. An open roof construction of this kind is known from DE-A-3408056. The connecting arm of the construction disclosed therein is guided along the panel element at the front end and at the rear end and it actuates a pivoting locking element by sliding movement.
Another open roof construction is known from EP-A-0 543 427. Therein, the operating mechanism consists of a lifting arm having a forcing guide. In the lifted position of the panel, the lifting arm is substantially vertical. The lifting arm performs a double function, that is for lifting the panel and for operating a locking element with which the panel is locked in the closed position.
The object of the invention is to provide a new spoiler roof.
According to one aspect of the invention the connecting arm is movably and pivotally connected to the link, and it extends at least substantially vertically in the upwardly pivoted position of the link. In this manner, the connecting arm acts not only as an actuating element for the locking element, but also as a supporting element for the panel in the upwardly pivoted position thereof in addition to the already available support of the operating mechanism. This leads to a stable support of the panel.
This arrangement is particularly advantageous in the situation where the operating mechanism comprises a link-cam connection interconnecting the slide and the link wherein a link rib is formed on one side of the link and the link cams are formed on the slide. The link ribs engage around the link rib, while the connecting arm is disposed on the opposite side of the link. The connecting arm provides support for the link on the side of the link that faces away from the link-cam connection. Tilt loads on the link are thus avoided without any additional parts being required for that purpose.